Stupid Star
Stupid Star is an episode of A Cat Named Kenny and the first episode of what Kidboy calls 'ACNK Longer Episodes'. In this episode Dog makes Patrick even more dumber than he was so he can win 'The Smartest Person In Town Competition'. Characters * Kidboy24 as Kenny, Dog, Mayor, Scooter * KaRRotBuddy4 as Sandy * IRmjii as SpongeBob, Patrick, Dog's Imagination Transcript (Scene: SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob: I shall assault your mind with subliminal messages. (theme song plays, camera zooms in on Dog Headquarters. It then shows the inside with Dog with a telescope) Dog: There's nothing to do! Well at least I have longer time to find something to do. Aha! Nope, that's just Ice Cream City. Dog's Imagination: Are you bored? Dog: I guess... so. Dog's Imagination: Well then your the dumbest person in town! Go die in a fire! Dog: Shut up, Imagination! Dog's Imagination: Or..... enter the Smartest Person In Town Competition! But... sadly enough the easiest option is to die in a fire. Dog: I said shut- Wait, did you say The Smartest Person In Town Competition. Dog's Imagination: Ye- No..... Patrick: (offscreen) I'm gonna enter The Smartest Person In Town Competition! Dog: Was that you? Dog's Imagination: No, I'm serious that wasn't me! I swear! Dog: (looks through telescope) Patrick! Well, I'm gonna win that competition one way or another. (Scene: Outside Patrick's Rock, Patrick is standing there doing nothing. Dog walks onscreen) Dog: Hey Patrick. Patrick: Help! I'm being abducted by aliens! (whispering) Help me SpongeBob. Dog: I'm...... Peter. Patrick: Oh, I didn't know it was you SpongeBob. Dog: Yes..... It's.... me. Your good old friend SpongeBob SquarePants. (he trys to laugh like SpongeBob) I heard your entering The Smartest Person In The World Competition. Patrick: Yes, I am entering the Cheeseburger Competition. It sounds delicious. I can almost taste it! Dog: Ok. (he hits Patrick on the head with a guitar) Patrick: Guitar With Head The On Patrick Hit You Why? Dog: Let's get this over with. Next time I hit you on the head with a guitar you will be a stupid idiot. (he hits Patrick on the head with a guitar again.) Patrick: I'm already a stupid idiot and I'm super smart. Dog: Well, that worked on Squidward.... Patrick: (running around in circles) I'm a stupid idiot! I'm a stupid idiot! I'm a stupid idiot! Dog: (walks offscreen, Kenny walks onscreen) Kenny: Patrick, what are you doing? Patrick: (still running around in circles) Hey, Mr. Lawrence! I'm drinking chocolate milk. I'm a stupid idiot! I'm a stupid idiot! And an idiot I will always be! Kenny: OK? (Scene: Sandy's Treedome) Kenny: Sandy? Patrick is acting a little strange today. Sandy: Who's Patrick? My only friend is this little tiny nose hair. Oh, see you at the Dog Convention! I mean Dumbest Person In The World Competition. Kenny: Dog? Dumbest Person In The World Competition? Dog! I knew it! I better go and see what he is up to! (TV automatically turns on) Scooter (On TV): Are you smart? Then come to The Smartest Person In The World Competition! Starting in five minutes. Sandy: Did you not here that? I better fly to the competition. Zoom! Plane! Zoom! Kenny: If I enter, then maybe I can put all this back to normal! (Scene: Competition Hall) Mayor: Welcome to The Smartest Person in the world competition! Our contestants are Patrick, Patrick: Ice Cream! Mayor: Sandy. Sandy: Bye! Mayor: Dog and Kenny. Round One. Whoever can pick up this guitar and throw it to the right wins! (Dog picks up guitar and throws but it hits Sandy and Patrick. Sandy and Patrick fall over) Sandy: Where am I? Patrick: Finland! Category:A Cat Named Kenny Category:Kidboy24 Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts